May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Sucky title I know. In Catching Fire, Peeta tells Caesar that Katniss is pregnant when she isn't. But what if she was? Pregnant with Peeta's baby and having to fight in the Quarter Quell Games? Will she survive? Will Peeta? Will the baby? Will any of them? Only if the odds are in their favor!
1. Pregnancy

**A/N: Again, I know I have a million and two stories not finished, but this idea was just too tempting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games. Not even Peeta even though I want to...though I'm pretty sure Alec would kill me**

Katniss's POV

I kept hearing Peeta's words ring in my ears over and over. Never stopping, over and over.

"If it weren't for the baby...If it weren't for the baby...If it weren't for the baby..."

The reaction from the crowd was amazing. Total uproar in the Capitol. Peeta thought he'd lied while saying that, that I wasn't actually pregnant. He thought it was all a stunt. All a stunt to possibly get us out of doing the Games again, second year in a row.

But in truth...it wasn't.

I, Katniss Everdeen, am pregnant with Peeta Mellark's baby.

Peeta didn't know yet, heck, I myself had only found out two weeks ago. I hadn't been feeling well all week and I finally had Mom check me over. Prim helped some too.

Sometimes it comes in handy when your mother is the district doctor. And when your sister is basically a doctor in training.

She ran some tests on me. At first, I thought it was just the flu. I was throwing up, tired, felt sick to my stomach...all signs of the flu right? That's what I told her.

Well, that's what I thought. Until Mom made me do one specific test.

A pregnancy test.

I thought she was crazy. I even told her that. Still, she made me take it. Prim was the one that shoved me in the bathroom, test in hand. So I had no choice. I took the pregnancy test.

And it came out positive.

I want to tell Peeta, of course I do. But I don't know how. It's not like we even wanted to do IT. We had to. After the games. Snow practically gave us death threats unless we did it.

So we had to. And now...

Now I'm pregnant.

I see Peeta step off the stage, heading for me. He grabs my arm and yanks me along.

"Where are we going?" I cried. He told me, "The crowd is in an uproar! We gotta get outta here!"

With that, he tugged me along.

3 Hours Later

It had been a few hours since the interviews. I was in my room, on my bed when Peeta came in. I looked up, and he sat down next to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is everything OK?" He asked. I shake my head and bury my face in his chest. Tears threaten to spill over, but I won't let them. Not here, not now.

He begins to rock me. "Tell me Katniss, what's the matter?" He asks, his voice full of concern and worry. I look up at his face and that's when the tears begin.

I start to cry, softly at first, but within minutes sobs are racking through my whole body. He rocks me, and strokes my hair, trying to soothe me. It isn't working.

"Katniss, please tell me what's wrong. Please." He begs. I dry my tears with the back of my hand and look up. Then in a voice that's barely a whisper, I say,

"Peeta...I'm pregnant."

**Omg Omg! Review!**


	2. Peeta's Plan

**A/N: Reviews already? You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Peeta is not mine. But Alec is so it's OK! :D**

Peeta's POV

"Peeta...I'm pregnant."

When I heard those words exit her lips, I froze. I just froze. I couldn't move, as hard as I tried, I couldn't move. I felt her soft hand touch my arm, but I didn't react. Didn't react at all.

I was in a trance.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked worriedly. I was finally able to shake my head and look at her. Her left hand was on her stomach and her right hand rested on my arm. Her eyes held worry and concern. And also...fear.

"A-are you sure you're p-p-pregnant?" I asked, my voice shaking heavily. She looked down. Her nod was slight, but noticable. I swallowed hard.

"M-mine" I asked again. I couldn't keep my voice from shaking. I tried, but it seemed impossible.

She nodded and stared at her hands. "When Snow made us..." She drifted off and I noticed a single tear slide down her cheek. I wiped it away and held her to my chest.

"I know." I whispered.

She started to sob. Her whole body shook against mine and I heard her gasps as she struggled to breathe. I wanted to cry too, but I didn't in my efforts to comfort her. If I cried, it would just make everything worse than it already was.

"W-what are we going to do?" She wailed in between her tears. I continued to rock her as I said, "I don't know."

She just cried harder and clutched her stomach, where our baby was forming. I lowered my hand and put it on top of hers. She looked up at me, fresh tears in her eyes. I looked back at her, not crying, but with sad eyes.

I told her I didn't know what to do. And she believed me.

But she believed a lie. A big lie.

I did know what to do. From the moment she told me she was pregnant, I knew what to do.

She was not going to fight. Not if she were pregnant, not at all.

No. Hell no.

I knew what I had to do alright. I'd probably die doing it, but if it meant Katniss didn't have to fight as long as my child grew inside her, I would do it.

I would have to talk to President Snow.

**Sorry it's shorter, but it was the perfect place to end it. Review!**


	3. Talking To Snow

**A/N: Hey guys! It's still the same ole JasperAlecLuver, I just changed my name. Here's chappy 3**

**Disclaimer: Sorry Peeta, Alec is mine**

Few Hours Later

Peeta POV

I still held Katniss as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I held her for a few more minutes to make sure she was really asleep, then I slowly got up. I placed her on the bed then kissed her on her forehead and then her stomach.

I then crept silently in the hall, closing the door as I went. I went across the hall and down a few doors and then knocked on Haymitch's. He grunted something, so I took that as a "come in" and opened the door.

He and Effie were at a table talking. They looked up as I walked in, Effie smiled a bit, and Haymitch seemed annoyed.

"Guys, I need to talk to President Snow." I said. "It's important.

Haymitch was about to say something when I heard his voice. "What do you want boy? I guess it's just your luck that I came down to talk about Haymitch's training techniques." I turned around and there he was. President Snow. He was on the couch and drinking coffee.

He smirked and sat the coffee down on a table. "What do you want boy?" He asked. I gulped a bit before starting. "I came to talk about Katniss." I said.

His smirk grew. "You know, I'm still pissed at you two for pulling that little stunt with the berries." He said, his smirk slowly turning into a hideous sneer. I was afraid, but didn't show it, and I stood up tall.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that President Snow." I began. "But please, you can't let Katniss fight again in the games!" He sneered more as he asked, "And why the hell not?"

I was about to reply when he said, "Bring her in!" I turned around and saw that two Peacekeepers had tied up Effie and Haymitch. The door opened and two more Peacekeepers came in...dragging Katniss's unconcious body behind them. I growled and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that President Snow looked pleased.

The Peacekeepers threw Katniss to the ground. She didn't react, didn't even stir. It was then that I growled and attacked them.

There was a lot of yelling and fighting. And then, as I was on top of one of the Peacekeepers, I heard a gunshot. It didn't sound like a real gun, but maybe one of those tranqualizer things. I looked down to see that the bullet was in my artifical leg. The leg went numb.

By this time, Katniss had waken up, and was horribly afraid. We were thrown in the middle of the room with President Snow and 8 to 10 Peacekeepers surronding us.

Oh shit...I screwed up big time.

**Hehe! Major Cliffy! Review!**


	4. The Attack

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: HG isn't mine, sadly**

Katniss's POV

Snow has us surronded. He smirks in my face and I whimper. He slowly reaches out to touch my cheek and whispers menacingly, "Don't be afraid my dear." And as he pulls his hand away, a truly evil smirk graces his lips.

Peeta growls. "Don't touch her!" He shouts. Snow turns and smirks at him. "Don't tell me what to do boy." He hisses. Peeta's eyes fill with fury.

"LET HER GO!" He shouts. Snow just smirks bigger and rubs his chin, pretending to think about it. "Hmmm...how about not." He tells Peeta. Peeta just growls and glares at him.

"Please." I whisper. Snow and Peeta turn to me. "Please what?" Snow growls. "Please...don't hurt me or Peeta...or our baby." I whisper, lowering my eyes to the ground.

The room is suddenly filled with insane laughter and I look up to see Snow laughing at me. "So Peeta was telling the truth?! You're pregnant!" He shouts, clapping his hands. I nervously glance over at Peeta, but he is too busy glaring at Snow.

"All the more reason to put you in the Games." He growls out. I start crying and Peeta wraps his arms around me. "Shh shh we'll find a way out, I promise." He whispers. Snow hears him and laughs again.

"Oh I don't think so." He says. He then takes a look at one of the Peacekeepers and he pulls out a gun. I recongnize it as one of those tranquelizer guns. He then shoots Peeta with it, who instantly slumps to the ground, unconcious. I cry out and collapse beside him.

I look up at the Peacekeeper who now has the gun aimed at me. "Please." I whisper. "Please no." But my pleas are ignored. The Peacekeeper shoots the gun and I instantly feel myself slipping into unconciousness.

Haymitch's POV

I see Peeta and Katniss slump to the ground and am instantly filled with rage. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shout at Snow. He glares at me, then turns to the Peacekeepers.

"Kill them while I go take care of these two." He says. He and one other Peacekeeper drag Peeta and Katniss out of the room and the others turn to us.

They put away their tranqulizor guns and pull out real ones. The room is instantly filled with panic. The Peacekeeprs start shooting.

I see Cinna go down, then Portia, then Effie, then all three of Peeta's stylists. Only me and Katniss's stylists are left. I run to the door and they follow, but the Peacekeepers are advancing on us. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" I hear one shout.

Suddenly, I trip. I guess I'm still a little drunk. Katniss's stylists look at me in horror. "GO! GO!" I shout! They hesitate, but when they see the Peacekeepers getitng closer, they take off.

I scramnle to my feet, but it's too late, I'm surronded. One of the Peacekeepers smirks evilly. "You will not die." He says. "Just kill me." I tell him. He shakes his head, smirking. "Snow said no. You didn't hear him, but he said not to kill you." He says.

"Well why the hell not?!" I exclaim angrily. The Peacekeeper smirks evilly and says, "You're going to help us kill Katniss and Peeta."

**Review!**


	5. Snow's Idea

**A/N: Another update! School started again and I'm a freshman so sorry if updates are slow.**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I do not own THG sadly :( but I do have a Mockingjay pin! XD**

Haymitch's POV

"What?!" I hiss out. "NO! I will not do it!" I scream, trying to free myself. The Peacekeepers just smirk and tighten their hold on me. And then one comes up to me and gives me a shot with one of the tranquelizers.

I hiss and spit out as many curse words as I can think of, before I slowly slip into unconciousness.

*A While Later*

I have no idea what time it is when I feel myself when I wake up. All I know is, I am in a dark room with no windows and a single lightbulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling is the only thing giving light right now.

I try to get up to look around the room, but I find that I am sitting in a chair and my hands are handcuffed to the arms of the chair and my feet are tied to the chair legs. "Fuck." I spit out.

I hear a door being opened and look up to see Snow himself coming into the room. "You fucking bastard!" I growl out as I try to find away off the chair. He just smirks and sits in another chair, that I didn't notice, across from me.

"Well well well, I see you aren't that great of a mentor after all. Wouldn't a mentor try and _help _their (A/N: Can't think of the right word here...) pupils?" He says, his smirk growing impossibly bigger as he lets out a bitter chuckle.

"Fuck you." I spit at him. He just continues smirking and raises an eyebrow at me. "I tried to help them and you know it!" I shout, shaking because of my anger.

"Well, you can forget aobut helping them now." He says, his tone ice cold. Well now I see why they call him President Snow.

"Where the fuck are Peeta and Katniss?!" I growl. "What did you do with them?!"

Snow lets out that chuckle again and says, "I have some Peacekeepers taking..._care _of them while I'm away. Now, would you like to hear my plan for them?"

"You know very well I don't!" I holler. Snow continues anyway.

"We will put them in the Quarter Quell along with the others. And we will slowly kill off the others so that only they are left. And then...we will send out a pack of mutant wolves and they will kill Katniss. Peeta wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing her. We will crown him Victor and take him back to the Capitol. We'll make sure that absoloutly everything remind him of Katniss. His pain will grow unbearable and he will end up killing himself!"

He starts laughing, shrill and manically as he starts clapping his hands. I stare at him in horror. This man is a maniac!

"NO! I will not do it!" I growl out. He stops laughing and his eyes and face turn cold once again.

"Yes you will. And you shall be the one to unleash the wolves and you will be on the rooftop when Peeta jumps."

**Wooooow. Review!**


End file.
